High School Love Story
by corriemad.2002
Summary: Iain Dean is that boy; popular and attractive. Rita Freeman is that girl; lonely, and unimportant. So why does Iain want to talk to Rita, why does he want to know her? And why is she the only person he's ever been able to really talk to..? [Super cheesy story about Rita and Iain in their high school days :)]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, recently I've been reading quite a lot of Casualty fic so I thought I'd give it a try, it's kinda cheesy bit I hope you enjoy :) Sorry about the length as well, but I sorta didn't want to start the story itself so yeah, I apologise but please review and tell me if you'd like the next bit! Xx_

* * *

 **Iain Dean** – _Cocky, Arrogant, Attractive,_ _ **Popular.**_

 **Rita Freeman** – _Shy, Nerdy, Lonely,_ _**Unimportant.**_

Everyone had words, just like these, that followed them everywhere, it was just one of those things that happened at a school like this. If your words were like Iain Dean's, you most probably had loads of friends, and many more people waiting in line to be as well, a never lonely yet never quiet life. However, if people thought of you more like Rita Freeman, it was likely the case was the complete opposite of that.

Iain _was_ popular, Iain _was_ attractive. In fact, he was probably the _most_ popular, and the _most_ attractive boy in the whole year. But Iain wasn't really _Iain_. He had never been completely sure how such a high status had come about for himself, as far as he could remember, one day he just was a nobody like everyone else, the next, he got to school and suddenly the whole year somehow knew who he was.

You may be thinking, " _Good for him, instantaneous high school fame is everyone's dream, right?"_ , but it really was not for this particular boy. It was pressurising, and pressure was one thing that Iain could do without. He lived in a happy home, he couldn't complain about that, but being so looked upon meant he was always expected to have the newest games and electronic devices, as well as all the designer clothes brands, and this coupled with the fact that neither he nor he family were particularly rich made for some rather dodgy happenings that, quite frankly, Iain would prefer not to get involved with. He'd stolen, he'd conned innocent people out of their money and other belongings, and just to keep up appearances. And moreover, appearances that he honestly couldn't care less about.

What he did care about was his work, he loved school, and not just because of the people. The thing was, Iain took pride in his education, and his intelligence. He was grateful for his chances, wanting to make the most of them, but the sometimes the expectations of his class-mates almost didn't allow that. While he would prefer to sit at home and read he'd be out and about with the girl who had to be his 'girlfriend' just because she was the most popular girl in the year. To be frank, Iain thought she was a stuck up bitch, but he couldn't say that, once he began he'd never stop, then he'd be called all the names under the sun just for being truthful. On the outside Iain may have been cocky and arrogant, but on the inside he was caring, determined and hardworking. Not everyone stays up until gone midnight researching how large multicellular organisms develop systems for exchanging materials out of choice…

Not everyone, though Iain was not alone. Rita Freeman was labelled as lonely, and unimportant. What no one seemed to realise was that she didn't spend every lunch time in the library because she had no friends, but she had no friends because she spent all lunch time in the library. She had moved house a lot during her youth, which meant instability and missing out on a lot of school work. Rita was a bright girl, but she was behind in school and determined to catch right up, even if it did mean sacrificing her social life. Not that she ever really had one, with not being in any one place more than a month or two.

She wasn't even shy, though it would seem it on the outside, afraid to socialise with others. She was really only afraid because she already knew what everyone thought of her, and sometimes it's best to keep schtum. But if you got to know her, gave her a chance to relax around you, she could be as loud and bubbly as any other teenage girl might...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! So, I'm well aware how long it has been since I posted the last chapter, and I am extremely sorry... You will learn that I am awful at updating so bear with 3 Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

As Iain rounded the corner and his school came into view, he sighed. His 'mates' would no doubt be waiting at the gates, all ready for another day of messing about, and he could really do without that. Every morning he'd walk about 10 minutes to school, which everyone thought he was cool for, as if he did it on purpose as to not be seen with his mum or dad. Really, the only reason was that he often lift shared with a boy who lived near him yet went to a different school. Whoever was dropping them off would stop roughly in between the two schools, meaning they both had to walk for a bit, but Iain didn't mind. It gave him a chance to think without interruption, and without noise, or distraction.

He now saw that his peaceful period was almost up, which earned a barely audible groan after the sigh. He had a Chemistry test later but had had very little chance to revise due to the mess that was left over once some of the boys had come round. He'd spent all afternoon tidying it up, and by evening he was so exhausted that anything he had looked over would probably have fallen straight back out, so he went to bed. _"Better to be well rested with the knowledge I have than get no sleep yet be able to recall but a few extra facts"_ , he'd decided.

Iain almost laughed as he remembered his thought process from the night before and was washed over with a wave of regret, tipping his head back in annoyance. Even though no revision went on, he still managed to only get 2 hours of sleep. New neighbours had moved in not long ago, and they seemed insistent on having parties in their back garden. Every. Single. Night. The music blasted out non-stop until long past midnight, and that and the bright lights flashing through his flimsy curtains made it very hard to shut down. And it seemed he wasn't the only one affected, as he came down the next morning to find nothing to eat for breakfast after his delightful brother popped down for a midnight snack of the-last-of-the-cereal. So here he was, sleepy, hungry, and so very unprepared for the test later that day.

"Iain mate! How ya doing?" Jamie called to him, jogging up and slapping him on the back. And on went Iain's fake smirk, ready for another 7 hours of hell. They were walking, along with another boy, Will, towards the school, when Jamie stopped and pointed to a bench about 10 metres away. On it sat a girl, small, and blonde. At first glance she looked at least a year younger than the boys, but Iain recognised her from his chemistry class. Jamie and Will jeered, making fun of her for working before school and, even though he was quite frankly jealous that she had the chance to, Iain joined in. The girl looked up, scowled and looked down again, and the boys continued to walk into school, but Iain couldn't help feeling bad.

"I'll try and apologise later..." He muttered under his breath, sighing at what he'd somehow managed to get himself into.

* * *

Chemistry was 3rd period, and this test had been on his mind all morning. Well, not so much the test, as the girl. He'd joined in with the others making fun before, but those times it was to people he'd never seen before, it was easier to feel indifferent. This wasn't the same, it was strange; he cared. When he arrived at the classroom, he saw the girl again, but she quickly diverted her gaze and hurried into the far corner of the room. This didn't get Iain away, however, as when he sat down next to Jamie, his teacher, Dr Hudson, told Iain to move. He acted reluctant but was mostly relieved, even more so when he glanced around and saw the only free space was next to her.

Of course, he knew it was coming, as last time they'd had a test in his class, Jamie decided to ask him for answers, _while Dr Hudson was looking_. They both got after school detention for 'cheating', and the warning of never being able to sit next to each other during another test. He knew he couldn't actually talk to the girl during the test, as that would land him in another detention, but hopefully it would give him a chance to apologise afterwards, before she had a chance to rush of. Maybe.


End file.
